


The Autopsy Doctor

by Nerdgirl001



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Autopsy, Death, Gen, Sad, Triggered scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: ***WARNING: Do not read if you have not seen s7e10. Major spoilers to follow***Summary in notes @beginning





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scully is performing an autopsy on Mulder's mother. All the emotions mixed into that to follow.

She couldn't believe he'd ask her to do it. An autopsy on his own mother. As she stared at the body on the table before her all she could hear was her blood pumping in her ears. All she could feel was the world floating around her. 

She cleared her throat and shook her head. Dispelling as many emotions as she could and began setting her mind to the fact that she was going to do it. Mulder wouldn't have asked her if it wasn't important. Plus, she'd done this a hundred times before. 89 to be exact. What was one more? She was a cold calculating mortician searching for the truth through the facts that only she could see.

She turned away from the table and gasped in air in order the hold back the sobs. She grabbed her mask and was about to throw it to the ground with the whole idea of starting this autopsy, but something stopped her. 

He didn't know. He didn't know what this would do to her, what each one felt like. She was always under the persuasion that the mutilated bodies had the worst hold on the psyche, to do further damage to what is left of a person would keep her up for nights to come. She'd suffer through the nightmares, compartmentalize, rationalize, and wait for it to come back to her. 

But this. She hadn't even considered this possibility. It was one thing when you didn't know the person, when you were doing it because it would help bring them to peace. It was something completely different now. She knew the cause of death, she knew the woman. 

But he didn't know why. 

She grabbed her scalpel and braced herself. As she made the first incision she nearly passed out. She forced herself to continue, only the notion that it would be over sooner and maybe give her partner some closure, keeping her going.

She turned on her recorder and began her work. By the time she finished she felt clammy and shaky. She could feel a cold sweat on her brow and the feeling of horror creeping over her as she looked at the body before her. She quickly finished closing and returned the body to the morgue. 

As she cleaned herself up the realization again of who she was covered in hit her like a brick wall. She ran to the toilet and threw up. Her arms were shaking and she could barely hold herself up. It took her a few moments to gather her herself again. She pushed down the emotions welling within her and she took a few deep breaths. 

She finished cleaning up and quickly got changed back into her black pantsuit. She accepted the dreams that would keep her up for what she was sure would be weeks. It was the price she had to pay for him.

She cemented her expression to a blank stare and walked out into the world, knowing more than she ever wanted to. But most of all, knowing the reason why.


End file.
